What my girlfriend doesn't know
by lizzyvamp1901
Summary: Alice and Jasper Hale are practically a couple. So then why is he so secretive about his problem with his Mom? And more importantly, why won't he tell her what the problem is? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

APOV

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm looking for a book on wolves" I said softly.

"The nature section is over there" The woman whispered back, pointing to some bookshelves on the other side of the library. I quickly thanked her and got to work right away. Scanning the titles, I finally found just what I was looking for.

I reached for the book, but it was too high. I stood on my tiptoes and gave a little jump, straining to reach it. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the book and brought it down for me.

I spun around to see the cutest guy ever. He was impossibly tall and muscular. His honey blonde hair fell over his eyes as he shyly looked at me.

"Thank you so much!" I said, smiling happily at him. "I couldn't have reached that in a million years!"

"It was nothing" He said, looking down at me. I felt tiny beside him, but I also felt completely safe.

"My name is Alice Brandon. What's _your_ name?" I asked, sticking my hand out.

"Jasper Hale, miss" I could've melted right then and there. I mean, he was so nice and handsome! Definitely a gentleman.

"It's nice to meet you, Jazz. What are you doing here?" I asked, tilting my head to the side curiously.

"The same thing you are. I'm doing research for an essay" He laughed.

"How did you know that?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

He smiled.

"I don't think you're checking out a book about wolves and their mating habits for fun" Blushing, I clutched my book tighter. Stupid Alice, stupid!

"Um… So, what did Mrs. Carmack make you research anyway?" Because it's obviously her. It's _always_ her.

"Guinea pigs" He admitted sheepishly. I laughed. "Well, it's not my fault our biology teacher's going mad!"

I quickly glanced at my clock. Oh, crap, Bella was gonna kill me!

"You have to go" Jasper said. I nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, a friend of mine is waiting for me at her house. I'm gonna be so late!" I complained, thinking of the long walk to Bella's house.

"Well, I could give you a ride. If you need one, that is" He added, looking at his feet. He was so _cute_!

"Really? Oh my God, thank you!" I impulsively hugged him. My head barely reached his shoulders, and I was standing on tiptoes! _Again_! Embarrassed, I stepped back.

"Sorry about that" I whispered. Library, remember? Wish I had.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's OK" He said, looking into my eyes. _Swoon_. "Let's go check these books out"

Jazz grabbed my book and put his hand on my shoulder as if to keep a hold on me. Five minutes later, we were in his car.

Time flew by. When we reached Bella's street, I didn't want to get out of the car. Ever.

"Thanks for the ride, Jasper. I really appreciate it" I said, opening the door of the car.

"It was nothing. See you tomorrow!" He said, smiling.

"See ya" I waved and watched him leave.

000

"Alice! I can't _believe_ you don't know who Jasper Hale is!" Bella cried as I finished telling her everything that had happened.

"Care to enlighten me?" I asked sarcastically.

"He's one of the cutest, most popular guys in school! And his sister is…"

"… Rose Hale!" I finished. "Of course! I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier! I know her, she's really nice"

Bells shrugged and looked at the TV, where a creepy killer had finally caught up with the girl he was chasing and was about to cut her into a bazillion pieces.

"Aaaaaaah!" We both shrieked as the girl saw the man's face and ran out of her house, trying to find someone who could help her.

"Don't look back! Noo!" I yelled as the guy grabbed her leg and started dragging her towards the seashore.

"He's gonna drown her! Oh my God!" Bella hid her head in her hands. "I can't watch, Ally, you do it for me!"

I panicked and screamed as I watched the guy's hands encircle the girls neck…

"What is going on here?!" Bella's dad, Charlie Swan, burst into the room with his gun ready. I guess he thought we were being murdered or raped or something.

"Nothing, dad. We're just watching a movie" Bella said calmly.

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just…" Charlie trailed off and left immediately, closing the door behind him.

Both of us sighed in relief.

"I thought he was going to shoot one of us!" I said, giggling. Bella just smiled and started picking up the popcorn that was on the floor.

"So, back to Jasper. Do you like him?" Bells asked seriously.

I hesitated. I barely knew the guy, and yet… He was smart- that much I was sure of- and he was super cute. Also, there was the possibility that he was interested.

"Yes" I whispered, looking at my hands. Call me crazy, but I had a feeling Jasper Hale and I were going places. And, as everyone at school knows, my feelings should not be ignored.

* * *

**Yay!! New story!!!**

**God, I love these. **

**Anyways, review... or I'll... I'll... I'll tell on you!**


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

I walked into my house and saw my sister being kissed by yet another guy. Furious, I pulled him off her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, kid?" I growled, shaking him.

"I- I was just" He stuttered. Ugh, this was disgusting. Why couldn't guys leave Rose alone? I mean, she was really beautiful, but they didn't have to stalk her.

And the worst part was the fact that my parents didn't care. They should've been protecting her, but instead they encouraged this kind of attention. Even though they were working all day, they still had time to tell my twin she should try to get Hunther Gallown, the richest guy in school.

"Get out" I spat, practically throwing the guy out the door and slamming it in his face. I turned to look at Rose.

"Are you OK?" I asked, walking over to give her a hug.

"I'm fine" She said. "I just can't believe he followed me home from school! This is insane!"

"Ditto that" I said as she straightened her blouse.

Rose sighed again.

"Cheer up, Rosie! Hey, I'm gonna make myself something to eat. You want anything?" I asked, walking into our kitchen.

"A sandwich. God, I'm starving!" She said, her stomach growling.

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you'll be putting your mouth to a better use than you were five minutes ago" I teased as my little sis stuck her tongue out at me. Even though I was only 2 minutes older, I felt that I had to protect her.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper… I swear if you weren't my favorite brother I would've killed you by now" Rose sat down on the kitchen counter and watched me make our dinner.

"I'm your _only_ brother, kid. Besides, that'd leave nobody to keep all the creepy guys away from you, sis" I said reasonably.

She grabbed her sandwich and I began to munch on mine.

"You were late today" Rose said out of the blue.

"Whaddaya mean?" I mumbled, my mouth full of peanut butter.

"You always get here at around 5:00, Jasper. We both know that _you_ are a creature of habit. Tell me what happened" She demanded. I shook my head, making her impatient "I tell you _everything_! It's not fair!"

I groaned.

"OK, Rose. Jeez, you're so nosy…"

"Don't you _dare _try to distract me, Jasper Hale! You _know_ it won't work!" She teased.

"Fine. I stopped by the library so I could get a book for my biology class. You know Mrs. Carmack" I said, rolling my eyes. "God forbid I use the internet"

Rose looked at me suspiciously. As my twin and therefore other half, she knew me far too well.

"You're not telling me the whole story. Dammit, Jasper, what happened in the library?" I could tell by now, Rose was pretty impatient.

"I met this girl…"

"What. Is. Her. Name" Rose asked, looking as if the fate of the planet depended on my answer.

"Alice Brandon" Her face fell. "I don't think you know her, Rosie. She's in _my_ bio class, not yours"

"Describe her. Maybe I've seen her in the halls" Rose replied.

"She's really tiny. Her hair is really short and black. So are her eyes. She's also pretty skinny" I said, trying to omit the fact that she was the most beautiful girl on Earth.

"Sounds familiar. How did you meet, anyway?" I put my face in my hands.

"Rosalie! What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?" I growled.

"Well, yeah!" She hissed. OK, _that _was unexpected. "And don't talk to me like that! I'm your _sister_, for Christ's sake! I'm supposed to know everything about you! I can't believe you're making me drag every word out of you like this."

"Alright. Alice was trying to reach a book on wolves, but it was too high" I chuckled as I remembered how little Alice had jumped and strained to get what she wanted. This girl was obviously pretty stubborn.

"Oh my God" Rosalie breathed, her whole face glowing. "I know that look. You _like_ her!"

"Rose! I barely know the girl!" I protested.

"You said the same thing about Vera and you asked her whether she would go out with you the _next day_!"

"This is different" I said. Rose snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You mark my words, Jasper Hale. You'll end up getting together with that Alice girl before this month is over" She said.

"Oh, so now you're psychic" I dead-panned.

"I'll bet twenty dollars on my prediction" Rose drawled "You won't be able to resist her"

_Uh, yeah, I will. I'm not _Mom_..._

"You know what, Rosie? You're on!"

* * *

**She's on!**

**Who caught the hint?**

**LOL, OK, people, plz, review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

I lightly nudged Bella in the ribs.

"What?" She mouthed.

I nodded towards Jasper, my eyes dancing. He was sitting next to his sister in the cafeteria and he looked absolutely gorgeous in an Abercrombie sweater.

Bella grinned. She was just as excited to see him as I was.

"He's looking at you! OhmyGod. Don't look, Alice, don't look!" She breathed, trying to compose her face into a blank mask and failing completely.

"He's looking? Really?" I asked. Bella nodded. I tried to look at him out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't quite manage.

"Don't look!" Bella chastised me. "He'll notice. He's whispering something to his sister… She's turning to look at you too! Oh, God, I think I'm gonna faint!"

"Bella! Stop it, you're making me anxious. Just focus on my notebook, OK?" I said, blushing.

She nodded and stared at it as if it held the answers to every secret in the world.

"Hi, Alice" A shy voice said behind me. Bella jumped in her seat. I giggled and turned around to see Jasper grinning at me bashfully. "I was wondering if you've got last class' biology notes. I wasn't paying much attention to Ms. Carmack"

Jazz Hale was borrowing biology notes… from _me_?

"Sure" I said, handing him my notebook. I was nothing if not a good actress. "I'm not sure wether I got everything in there, though. I was… a tad _distracted_ last class"

Jasper took the notebook and smiled.

"Thanks, Alice. Um… I'll see you around, OK?" He said, embarrassed.

I nodded and watched him rejoin his sister and her friends.

I was certainly hoping to see _him_ around…

JPOV

"She is such a _flirt_!" Rose whispered, grinning. "I can't believe she said that!"

"What does it mean?" I asked, confused. I'll never understand women…

"She was implying that she was so entranced by you she couldn't focus on the lecture, you idiot!"

"Oh" I said simply. Thank _God_ I have a sister.

"That's great, Jasper! I can't believe it… And she's so _pretty_! I can't believe I didn't recognize your description, she's in my Calculus class" Rose shook her head.

I looked down at the table and willed myself not to look at Alice again. Maybe once more… But I couldn't.

"So, we were wondering if you have any plans for this weekend, Jasper" Melissa whispered.

"Yeah. We could have some fun together" Her friend Alexa hinted. I was stunned. They wanted a… threesome? No way. Impossible. Surely they are not that stupid. Or desperate. No, I must be wrong, they wouldn't have said that in front of Rose.

Rose's eyes flashed and I put my hand on her shoulder. OK, maybe they just did.

"Rosalie. Be nice" I reminded her under my breath. She smiled.

"Actually, Jasper and I are gonna watch some movies this Saturday" Rose lied smoothly.

"We like to spend some quality time together" I explained, putting my arm around my sister's shoulders.

"Oh. Well, maybe another time" Melissa said, unfazed. I barely repressed a shudder.

"Sure. Um… I've really gotta go. Bye, Rosie. Bye, guys" I said, standing up and practically running out the door of the cafeteria. Heads turned as I passed. I began to walk faster.

By the time I got to the football court, I was having a mild heart-attack. Why was everyone _staring_? _Rose_ was the pretty one, not me! I didn't _want_ any of their attention. Good Lord, I was starting to sound like a _lunatic_.

Sighing, I sat down in one of the empty bleachers and put my head in my hands. I'd been so stressed lately. Between Alice, homework, and the thing with my mom, I'd barely had time to think…

Suddenly, a tiny figure appeared on the other side of the field. I took a deep breath to compose myself and keep myself from yelling at whoever it was.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?" Alice asked, a look of confusion on her pretty little face.

"The same thing as you are: getting away" I replied, seeing how wistful her eyes had become for the first time.

Alice sat down next to me.

"Well, yeah, but I only come here when something's on my mind. What's bothering you, Jazz?" She asked, unashamed. I liked her nickname for me. Jazz. It sounded good when she said it.

Like I said, lunatic.

"Nothing much. You?"

"Nothing much" She said, grinning. I nudged her playfully in the ribs. She jumped.

"Hey!" I nudged her again.

"Hey what?" I asked, smiling at her innocently. I poked her in the rib.

"Stop that! I'm ticklish!" She shrieked.

And there went my bad mood.

"Oh, really?" Interesting… "Now, that's too bad"

She gasped as I began to tickle her all over. I really don't know what came over me, but all I can say is wow. I mean... wow. I was actually _touching_ her, and believe it or not, I had been wanting to for a while.

I know. I'm a creep. Get over it.

Alice was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks. Her face was red.

"Jasper Hale, what _in the name of Heaven_ are you doing?" Rose's voice demanded from across the field.

"Nothing, Rosie" I said, acting like a little kid with his hand inside the cookie jar. Alice snorted in disdain and I saw that Rose was in front of us.

"Alice! Are you OK? What did he do to you?" My sister asked, concerned. She walked over to Alice, who was trying to smooth her hair down.

"I made the mistake of telling your brother I was ticklish" The little pixie explained.

"_Ah_. That explains it. Jasper here" Rose waved towards me. "Is a sucker for tickles, too"

Alice's face lit up, making her look like mischief in person. My _God_, she was cute!

"Really?" Rose nodded.

I stood up nervously.

"I really gotta go. I'm gonna be late for class, and Mrs..." I trailed off. Rose and Alice were closing in on me. They cornered me.

Oh God, no. Please, no.

"Now, let's not get violent, girls" I warned, chuckling.

"Oh, we won't get _violent_, Jazz" Alice assured me.

"We're just really, _really _ticklish" Rose pounced on me first, and Alice followed suit immediately.

"Stop… stop… please!" I begged, gasping for air.

Only they didn't stop. And then I started regretting all the tickles I'd given Rosie during my life.

"What do you say, Alice? Do you think we've tortured him long enough?" Rose inquired some time after, looking at her new best friend. Both of them shook their heads at the same time.

"Nah!" They attacked again. And again. And again!

Now, don't look at me like that. We were on the bleachers, OK? I couldn't have just pushed them off, they were girls! I don't hurt girls. Especially not my kick-ass sister and the girl I have a crush on.

Wait, did I just say I have a crush on-?

"Mercy! I surrender! You girls win, but please, just stop..." I begged. The girls let me go and walked right out of my reach. I groaned, more from my epiphany than any hurt I was feeling.

"You two will be the death of me" Alice smiled.

"Of course we will, Jazz. It's what we do best" She said innocently. Rose smiled at her.

"You go girl!"

I was sad to admit it, but as I watched them leave, I realized one impossibly important thing: I just _might_ be falling for Alice Brandon.

And I was whipped.

**

* * *

**

**Review or Jazz will tickle you to death and you'll wake up with a bad case of white lace blues!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

APOV

"So, can you come?" Rose asked.

"Well, I really don't want to intrude…" I said doubtfully.

"Nonsense" Rose replied firmly. "You'll love it. And so will we. It'll be great!"

"OK, I'm in" I smiled at her. "Movie night, here we come!"

"You're coming?" Jasper asked, appearing out of the blue. I hesitated.

"Yes!" I said confidently. "I am!"

"That's great, Alice" He said quietly.

"Well, come on, then!" Rose ordered, waving me towards her car.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry" She apologized "I guess I forgot to mention Movie Night starts now"

"But it's not even dark yet!" I whined.

"If you wanna survive this, go with the flow" Jazz suggested "Or with Rose, to be exact"

I nodded and followed them into the shiny red convertible and then Rose drove towards her home.

JPOV

Seeing Alice in my house was… yeah. It was weird. With her actually _there_, everything looked oddly different, though nothing had actually changed, of course.

"Wanna pick a movie?" Rose asked her "I don't remember whose turn it is, so you'll probably be avoiding, like, a _huge_ fight"

"Sure" Alice grinned, her shyness gone. Rose happily plopped down on the couch.

"Now, first things first" She stated "Voting. I'm all for a romantic comedy"

Oh, please. Not gonna happen. "Horror" I added.

Alice thought about it for a moment and smiled. I could practically hear the drum roll. "Definitely horror"

"Traitor!" Rose accused, pouting.

I rolled my eyes and opened the crystal doors of the huge, DVD-filled bookcase next to the TV and smiled at Alice "Take your time. The horror movies are at the top. I'll go make some popcorn"

Her big black eyes grew. And grew. And then they grew some more. Pleased with her reaction, I wandered into the kitchen.

"I better go get the drinks" I heard Rose tell her "What would you like? We've got Coke, 7-UP, Minute Maid, water and I _think_ Dad made some lemonade"

"Lemonade's perfect, if you have some" Alice answered "Water's cool, too"

I imagine Rose nodded, because the next thing I knew she was opening the fridge next to me.

"Why do you think Alice chose horror?" I wondered quietly. I could practically hear Rose shrug.

"I dunno, Jazz" Huh. New nickname "Maybe she likes it. Maybe she wanted to agree with you. _Or _maybe she knows she'll freak out, shriek and cuddle up. Only way to find out is to ask her"

"Should I?" I asked. Rose smacked her hand to her forehead.

"_No_! Just… Ugh. Never mind" She drawled. "What matters is, we've _gotta_ make her sit next to you"

"Why is that so important?" I asked. I swear, women complicate everything. Rose sighed dramatically.

"_Because_" She explained "That way, I can spill some soda on myself, go clean up and you can kiss her"

My sister has gone insane. Oh, God. I think the number for the insane asylum is next to the phone...

"What?"

"Oh, don't be such a wuss!" She snapped "Put your arm around her, first. Then just- you know- lean in… and _ask her_. Ask first. It'll be more romantic that way"

"Whoa, there, girl" I said, holding up my hands "This is all going too fast"

"It's been a _week_!" Rose complained "And you haven't even asked her out on a date! She'll think you're not _interested_!"

"Fine. So what's the plan to get her in the middle, then?"

Rose grinned "There _is_ no plan"

I nodded.

"Oh, good. My favorite type"

* * *

**IMPORTANT! READ ALL OF THIS!**

**Hey, everyone! Check out my new fic, FLYING HIGH (I personally think it's gonna be as good or better than this one). You guys'll love it. AND there's also OH MY ICECREAM which is hilarious and TWILIGHT PARODY. The VOLTURI GUARD is out there for all the angsty, romantic readers and don't forget BEST SERVED COLD, my romantic one-shot. **

**Reviews increase the possibility of a kiss by 50%!!!**

**And also, if you guys hear of any contests or anything where one of my stories apply, nominate them and tell me! Or tell me and I'll nominate them! I wanna enter something!**


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

_My sister is an evil genius and should not be messed with. My sister is an evil genius and should not be messed with. My sister_-

"Aaaahhh!" Alice shrieked, making Rose giggle and yanking me out of my thoughts.

"This movie is awesome" Rosalie gushed "I think I'm gonna have a heart attack"

Suddenly, a horrible face appeared on the screen. Rose shrieked too, this time, spilling her soda all over herself. "Ewww"

"Didn't know you were that thirsty, Rose" I joked. She glared at me and got off the couch.

"I'm gonna go change"

"Should we pause it for you?" Alice asked thoughtfully. Rose shook her head.

"Don't bother"

Suddenly, we were all alone in the room. I felt my heart beat faster and tried to control myself. Just a kiss. Just a teeny weeny kiss. I can do this.

Only I couldn't, because I was on the verge of spontaneous combustion and the most beautiful girl in the world was sitting next to me, clueless. And, God, did I ever want that kiss! I wanted it so bad, I couldn't even breathe. In that moment, nothing else mattered except the way her hair fell across her face, or the way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. And her lips were calling to me, beckoning me…

I forgot Rose's plan. I didn't put my arm around her. I didn't mask because it would be more romantic. I looked at her, our foreheads almost touching, and the world rested on that moment. Then, Alice's eyes closed, and all I had to do was lean in.

***

APOV

He kissed me. I kissed him. We kissed. Oh, God, I just kissed Jasper Hale, in his house with his sister in the next room. I am going to die. Or grow wings and float away with happiness.

Jasper and I sat awkwardly for a few seconds. And then, I felt his eyes on me, like I was the only thing that mattered, the only person in the world.

He kissed me again, and it was like we were drowning, like I needed him to save me. He was water in the desert, a warm coat in Alaska, and right then, I got the feeling that I would go anywhere, do anything, if it was him asking – and that he felt the same way.

We drew apart just in time for Rosalie to enter the room. I was pretty sure my cheeks were red, and my breath was coming in gasps. I had thought the first kiss was great – but this. _Nothing_ could compare to this.

Jasper leaned in "We should go out sometime" He whispered. Incapable of speech, I nodded.

_I have a date with the only guy that matters in the world. And yes, that includes you, Dad._

* * *

**So, they kissed. Yay! Anyway, guys, check out my contest! The rules are on chpt 43 of Truth or Dare! Enter, please! **

**Also, check out my other stories...**

**Review or Rose will spill soda on herself and blame you!**


End file.
